A Vengeful Heart
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: After being denied love, Adrien becomes Cat Blanc and takes his rage out on everyone who has ever caused him pain. However revenge isn't enough, he's still starving for love and affection so he attempts to force himself on to a certain princess.
1. Chapter 1

"Everyone under their desks! Now!" Ms. Bustier ordered as she turned off the lights, locked the doors, and covered the windows. All the students hid under their desks just as she had said while she hid under hers.

It had been at least a whole week since Cat Blanc and terrized Paris. Every night he attacked a certain area and injured certain people. First it was the Agreste Manor where he put Mr. Agreste in coma, then the Bourgeois residence where he broke the mayor's arm. Due to this Paris was placed on a strict night patrol and residents were advised not to stay out after dark. Marinette as Ladybug tried to stop him but the problem was she couldn't find him.

But today was the first time she would see him, all the students had stayed after school to help clean up some damage that had been done there by Cat Noir. They didn't plan on staying after dark but they had lost track of time now he had entered the school.

"No one make a sound." Ms. Bustier whispered.

Nobody said anything and they all held their breath when they heard footsteps in the hallway. It just kept going step, step, back and forth as if whoever was out there was pondering weather they should enter or not. Suddenly the locked door faded away from a simple touch and standing at the door was someone Marinette couldn't recognize. His eyes were golden and they held hatred and wickedness, his hair was jet black, and his suit was white.

"Knock-knock." He said grinning. "Sorry for breaking down the door, dreadful etiquette I know but I didn't know how else to get in."

"What do you want?" Ms. Bustier said.

"I'm here to punish."

"Punish? Punish who?"

"Everyone who has ever wronged me."

"Wronged you? Dude what are you talking about?" Nino asked.

"Yeah what did Mr. Agreste and the mayor ever do to you?" Alya asked.

"If only you knew." He grabbed Chloe from under her desk. "This girl along with those two men have given me nothing but misery!"

"No! Don't hurt me! I'm rich!" She cried.

"Do I look like I give a damn?"

Marinette couldn't let this happen.

"No! Stop! You can't!" She cried stopping his arm which he used to summon cataclysm. "Please don't do this!"

"Get away from me!" He shouted. "She deserves this! They all do!"

"I understand you're hurting but why? I don't understand."

"Why?...All I wanted was love but no one ever really loved me! Not my family! Not my friends! Not my lady! Nobody loves me! They all hate me!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! Only one person has ever lived me and she's as good as dead!"

"I don't believe that. I'm sure Ladybug loves you very much maybe not the way you want her to but she does and I still don't know what Chloe, the Mayor, and Mr. Agreste have to do with this?"

"Chloe is a spoiled brat who is cruel to everyone and uses people and her father is a spineless fool who will hurt others just keep her selfish heart happy and Mr. Agreste is a cold and unfeeling man who doesn't love anyone not even his own son!"

A new fear entered her.

"What did you do to him?"

"What?"

"What did you do to Adrien Agreste?"

There was a moment of silence before he answered.

"Why do you care? He's no one important!"

"You're a monster!" Alix shouted.

"Paris made me a monster! Because while everyone else here was loved I was forced to sit alone in the cold dark and suffer quietly! How is that fair?"

"It isn't." He turned back to Marinette. "It's not fair at all. Everyone...deserves to be...loved."

"Is that what you think?!" He growled.

"Isn't that what everybody wants? To be loved?"

"Are you loved Princess?"

"Yes."

"Do you love someone?"

"Yes."

"You're so kind Marinette, so selfless, and so sweet. I bet you could love anyone, even me." He gently grabbed her chin and looked at her face. "You're such a beautiful girl Marinette, I don't think I've ever noticed how beautiful you are until now."

"Tha..Thank you."

"Tell me, could you love me?"

"I...I...I could. Maybe...Given some time I think I could."

He continued looking at her, all was quiet and fearful hoping that maybe she appealed to his better nature.

"Please tell me what you did to Adrien." She pleaded.

He looked at her and gave her a cruel smile.

"I killed him."

The crowd of students gasped and screamed, Marinette instantly fainted. The thought of her kind, sweet, wonderful Adrien being dead was too horrible for her to comprehend. As she fell toward the floor, Cat Blanc quickly caught her falling body.

"Don't hurt yourself Princess." He said lifting up her body. "You are coming with me."

"Marinette!" Alya gasped. "Put her down!"

Cat Blanc just smiled wickedly at the unconscious girl then he pulled out his staff and threw it out the fuse box killing the electricity. In the dark no one else could see except him of course so it was very easy for him to escape into the night with his princess. He had plans for her. Yes he would bring Paris to it's knees and make everyone who's hurt him suffer but Marinette...She would be spared.

His beautiful, kind, sweet, innocent, and loving princess. He would not dare subject her to his hatred and vengeance. She was his now and he would love her and she would love him. She had to because she was his only hope for love.


	2. Chapter 2

When Marinette awoke she had no idea where she was or what had happened. She was lying on a canopy bed in a dark room surrounded by lit candles. She heard piano music being played. It was beautiful, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder and take in the music. Then all at once it stopped. She heard footsteps and watched as Cat Blanc entered her room with a lit candle. He smiled when he saw her.

"I'm glad to see you're alright." He said.

When she saw him all at once everything came flooding back to her including him killing Adrien. She felt tears start to stream down her face.

"What's wrong Princess?"

"Why did you kill Adrien?"

At first he didn't answer he just kept staring at her. Then he held out his hand to her.

"I wanna show you something. Please come with me and do exactly as I say and I'll tell you everything."

She was very reluctant but curiosity got the better of her so she took his hand and he led her upstairs. It seemed he had made his home here in underground caverns. Though she wondered how he was able to build all this. They kept walking until they reached a door. He opened it, inside was some type of underground bath filled with clear water.

"Get cleaned up." He said. "And when you're done I have a surprise for you."

Before she could say another thing he left her. Marinette got undressed and walked into the bath, the water was warm, soothing, and scented yet despite how nice her bath was she couldn't help but cry. The thought of Adrien dead and gone broke her heart and shattered her soul.

"Marinette?" A voice squeaked.

She turned to see Tikki flying in. In all the excitement she had forgotten all about her kwami, she was relieved that Cat Blanc hadn't taken her earrings or Tikki. She held her kwami close who comforted her while she cried.

"It'll be alright Marinette." Tikki promised.

"He's dead Tikki." She sobbed. "Adrien's dead, Cat Noir is akumatized, I've lost the two boys I love the most."

After awhile she got out of the tub and dried off with a towel. She heard the door creak open, she quickly wrapped the towel around her body while Tikki hid in her hair. Cat Blanc entered carrying a nightgown and pink silk robe.

"Here, put this on."

He looked away while she changed into the clothes he brought. Then he took her hand and led her into another room.

"What is it you want to show me?" She said choking on sobs.

"You'll see."

He took her into a room where there stood something under a a drape, there was also a piano.

"Marinette can I play for you?" He asked.

"Sure."

He sat at the piano and began to play. She didn't know he could play piano, he was very good. She loved the music he played, it was such a beautiful song. She would be dancing if she wasn't so sad.

"Do you like the song?" He asked.

"Yes..I...You play beautifully."

For the first time in weeks she saw him give his sweet, genuinely, happy smile. She had missed that smile so much. He took her hand and gently pressed it took his cheek, he closed his eyes and caressed her hand.

"Oh Princess." He sighed. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear those words from your lovely voice. To hear someone actually appreciate my music."

Appericate his music? Was he under appreciated? She was just about to ask what he meant by that when he stood up and approached the covered object.

"This is it." He romoved the drape to show a mannequin modeling a wedding dress. It consisted of a white lace trimmed bustier bodice, floor length skirt, and ruffled pettiecoat with a long veil and pearl trimmed head piece. "Do you like it Princess? Isn't it lovely?"

His face held hope as if he really hoped she would like it.

"It's beautiful." She admitted.

"Really?" He asked hopefully. "It was my mother's. She designed it herself."

"Your mother was a designer?"

"Yes and my father too. But I don't care about him! He's cold and cruel!" He said getting angry but he quickly calmed down. "But he's not important. My mother you see always hoped that this dress would be worn by her daughter but she only had me but I promised her that it would be worn by the woman I would marry."

"That's very sweet."

"I'm glad you feel that way." He said. "Could you try it on?"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to."

"Okay I will...after you tell me why you killed Adrien."

"I want you to try it on."

"And I will if you tell me why you killed him."

"You do what I say first!"

"No! I don't have to listen you! You killed my friend! You owe me explanation for that!"

Cat Blanc growled then he sized Marinette by her arm and dragged her back to her room, threw her on to her bed, and locked the door.

"Let me out!" She cried banging on the door. "Cat Blanc come back here! Let me out! Please...Please Cat Noir...Please let me out. I don't like the dark I'm afraid."

Adrien listened to her bang and cry for an hour. When he opened the door she had fallen asleep on the floor. He picked her up and tucked her into bed. When he saw her peaceful sleeping face and a stray tear slip down her cheek his anger faded and he began to cry.

"Forgive me Princess." He said kissing her forehead. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you I just want your love."

He then left her and retired to his room where he kept Plagg and Nooroo locked in a box. It had been a week ago when his father discovered he was Cat Noir and revealed himself to be Hawkmoth. He demanded that the boy join him in his desire to gain the miraculouses but he refused. In anger he beat him and filled him with so much hurt and anger. Then he akumatized him but his plan backfired on him when Adrien attacked him and beat him into a coma. After that he ran away to live in the dark catacombs under Paris where he built his new home.

It felt good to make his father, the mayor, all those ungrateful and cruel tutors, fans, suffer but he was still unhappy and he didn't know why. At first was because he hadn't destroyed Ladybug and Chloe yet. They were the only two people left who had caused him pain and he wanted revenge on them. But when Marinette came up to him and he looked into those innocent and gorgeous blue eyes, he realized what was missing. Someone to love him forever and always. Someone to always be by his side. Someone to be his wife.

"Kid you can't do this." Plagg said.

"Plagg quiet!"

"What exactly do you plan to with her?"

"I want to love her Plagg. I...Want to marry her."

"Are you crazy?! You kidnapped her! She's terrified of you!"

"She'll learn to love me...in time."

Sure they were young but he could take care of her, he could protect her, they would be so happy together. He knew it, she just needed more time and while waiting for that he would continue searching for Ladybug and finding a way to ruin Chloe's life.


	3. Chapter 3

_"She'll never love you, she hates you just like everyone else."_

"What do I do?" Cat Blanc asked the voice in his head.

 _"Kill her."_

"What?"

 _"She makes you weak. She makes you suffer. She gives you pain."_

"But...She's never hurt me...She's never hurt anyone."

 _"That's what she wants you to think. She hates you just like your father. Afterall she did refuse to preform your task."_

"She did."

 _"And it wasn't too much to ask was it?"_

"No. It wasn't. But in all fairness she's very confused and afraid."

 _"Exactly which is why she'll probably try to think of a way to kill you."_

"No...She would never."

 _"Don't let her smile and big blue eyes fool you. She will kill you if she gets the chance remember she thinks you killed Adrien Agreste so she's probably plotting revenge. Kill her now while she's asleep."_

He creaked into the room where Marinette slept. He approached the bed. He raised his claws up ready to strike the sleeping girl but he found that is was more difficult than he thought. Especially when she turned over to show him her calm, peaceful face.

"So...Beautiful...So...Innocent."

 _"Remember she doesn't care about you. She never has."_

"You're right! She never has! Nobody ever has!"

"No." A voice mumbled. He looked down to see Marinette talking in her sleep, she seemed to be having a nightmare and judging by her facial expression which showed intense fear it was a bad one.

"Cat Noir."

He froze when she called his former name.

"Don't...Don't leave me...Please..." She moaned. "Come back to me."

Tears began to stream down her face. Adrien lowered his claws down toward her face but just caress her cheek. His anger toward the young girl faded away completely and in it's place he felt regret and sorrow for himself and the girl.

 _"You fool! How dare you let her live! You have just made you suffering worse!"_

"Oh Cat Noir." Marinette said holding his claw to her face. "I knew you'd come back to me."

It was right then and there Adrien realized no matter how angry or sad he was he could never hurt Marinette. Not now, not ever. Just like he couldn't bring himself to kill his father. True Gabriel had mistreated the boy but he was his father and for some children even if their parents are abusive, they still can't be angry enough to kill them.

The akuma you see had corrupted almost every part of him except his heart. And because of that his love still existed and as long as he had love in his heart the akuma didn't have total control over him. He wasn't sure why he had such intense feelings for Marinette but he did and as long as they remained she would be safe from his anger.

...

"Push Nooroo! Push!" Plagg urged him.

"I'm pushing!" Nooroo said.

"Come on!"

"I'm pushing as hard as I can! I'm a kwami not Hercules!"

The two kwamis continued to try and push the kwami proof box open hoping it would break.

"Ugh! I swear Adrien I'm gonna kill you for this!" Plagg said. "Locking me up and with no Camenbert! How cruel!"

"Cruel? Don't you talk to me about cruelty okay! Gabriel now he was cruel! Did Adrien keep you locked up everyday only letting you out once just use your powers? Did he shove whatever food he could find in your mouth even if it was unsanitary? Did he hit you everytime he failed a mission saying you should've given him more power? Did he blame you for what happened to his mother?! Because that's what Gabriel did to me!"

"Oh Nooroo. I had no idea it was that bad, speaking of Gabriel if he's down for the count how is the kid still akumatized?"

"I was always afraid this would happen one day. When akuma is left on it's own without a voice to follow for too long it begins to develop a consciousness of it's own and if you think Hawkmoth was bad, an akuma with it's own consciousness is worse."

"Why is that?"

"Because Hawkmoth well Gabriel actually was human and all humans can be either good or evil but an akuma is naturally evil and can't be anything else. As we speak that bug is twisting Adrien's mind and making him more and more corrupted."

"When we get out of here we have to save the kid."

"Right."

"After we stop by the cheese shop."

"Plagg!"

"What? I'm hungry."

"Plagg? Is that you?" A voice asked.

"Tikki?"

"Where are you?"

"In the box!"

The little ladybug kwami flew to the box.

"Oh Plagg thank goodness. I was so afraid you were killed."

"Tikki?" Nooroo said.

"Nooroo! It's been ages. Are you alright?"

"Pyshically yes but emotionally scarred."

"Is there a key around here?" Tikki asked.

"I think so." Nooroo said. "Look up on the shelf."

"Okay."

"Man this stinks. I haven't been this upset since ancient Egypt."

"What happened back then?"

"I...I...Huh...I can't remember."

"Must've happened back when we were all human. We Kwamis can't remember that part of our lives."

"Hey why can't we ever remember being human?"

"I don't know. Fu said it was because one of us did something wrong, something that is the reason we all became Kwamis in the first place."


	4. Chapter 4

When Marinette woke up there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said.

He walked in carrying folded clothes.

"I washed your clothes last night."

"Thank you." She said taking them from his hands. He kept staring at her with intense concentration.

"You're so beautiful it hurts." He said.

"I'm sorry I would never hurt you."

"Oh no. No I like it, it's the only pain I enjoy. Here I brought you something." He raised up a pink rose. "It reminded of you. It's delicate and beautiful but it hurts if I touch it and yet I would let myself bleed if it meant I could hold it."

She took the rose from him. Her heart began ache as when she heard his words.

"What has made you this way?" She asked. "So hurt and angry and sad."

"The people I loved never loved me back."

"Do you...Do you hate Ladybug?" Asked worriedly.

"I hate many people. But their are two people I know I could never bring myself to hate no matter how angry they make me. That's you and Ladybug."

"What would you do if you saw her?"

"I'd take her earrings and tell her that she's one of the people who made me this way."

Marinette felt like a knife had pierced her heart. She wanted to die, she caused this. She never wanted to hurt him. She loved him but she also loved Adrien. She wasn't sure who she loved most. Imagine your heart longing for two people and you're not sure who it truly belongs with.

"I'm leaving now but I'll be back later."

He got up, left her room, and locked the door. Once he was gone she got dressed and began to sob. She had hurt someone she held so dearly to her heart and another person she held was dead. What was she going to do? Suddenly she heard the door click and it opened but to her relief it was Tikki and two other little kwamis.

"Marinette are you okay?" Tikki asked.

"Yes. But who are they?"

"This is Plagg's Cat Noir's kwami and Nooroo Hawkmoth's kwami."

"Hawkmoth? Where is he?"

"In a coma." Plagg said.

"Then why is Cat Noir still akumatized?"

"Because the akuma wasn't purified and it was left alone without someone to control it." Nooroo said. "When that happens it develops a mind of it's own and it corrupts it's victims, twisting and turning their minds, and feeding off of their negative emotions like a parasite. Once it's drained it's victim of all their emotions they become corrupted and descend into a never ending madness."

"My God." Marinette gasped. "Is he..."

"He's not too far gone yet but you mustn't let him kill anyone. The more people he hurts the faster the process goes and if he kills someone it'll be complete just like that."

"What do I do?"

"Find him and purify the akuma."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes."

"Okay what's the object it's in?"

"That's the tricky part it's not in an object."

"Then where is it?"

"In his stomach."

"What?!"

"When Hawkmoth couldn't find an object on Cat Noir akumatize he shoved the akuma down his throats and forced him to swallow it then he taughted and beat him til he gave in to his negative emotions."

"Oh my God." Tears filled Marinette's eyes. "How could he do that to him?...I...He..I should've been there...It's all my fault."

"Don't cry Marinette." Tikki said. "It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"Hawkmoth has lost all the love in his heart." Nooroo said. "And a human with no love in their heart is as dangerous as the devil himself."

"The kid still has love in his heart? Right?" Plagg asked.

"Yes so there's still hope."

"But how on earth am I going to get that out of him?" Marinette said.

"You have to convince that he doesn't need it. The akuma is a crafty thing." Nooroo. "It supports him, it comforts him, to him, it lies to him, it tells things that he's always wanted to hear. It's got a hold on him that makes him think he's finally found someone who loves him but the truth is that thing is only draining him dry. Til he has nothing left but pure insanity."

"I won't let that happen!" Marinette said.

"Once you have him convinced that the thing doesn't really care for him he'll throw it up then you can purify it."

"Okay Tikki spots on!"

She transformed into Ladybug and went to find him. She searched every knook and cranny of Paris but she didn't find him. She wondered where he could be.

"Ahhh! My hair!"

Marinette followed the scream to the Bourgeois residence where Chloe was in her room kicking and screaming, completely bald. Her blonde hair laid on the floor where it had it been shaved off.

"How could someone do this to me?! My hair! My beautiful hair!"

Marinette couldn't help but laugh. Though she knew it was wrong she couldn't help it. The great Chloe Bourgeois was as bald as an egg. Well as her mother said what goes around comes around. No doubt her lucky charm would fix this but a few days of being bald wouldn't kill her she was sure. She had to give Cat points for originality. But nevertheless he had to be stopped.

Meanwhile Cat Blanc had just returned from shaving Chloe. Serves her right for hurting so many people including himself. Sure she said she was his friend and that she loved him but did she ever listen to his problems? Did she ever remember his birthday without Sabrina reminding him? Did she ever let him say what he thought? No!

He went to Marinette's room and found her door open and her gone. How did she get out? He went back to his room and found that Plagg and Nooroo had escaped too. He knew right away what had happened. Some how Plagg and Nooroo got out that box and they freed Marinette. He was going to cataclysm those two for this but what about Marinette.

 _"Do the same to her." The akuma said._

"I could never do that even if I wanted to. You tell me she hates him and that she wants to hurt me but every time I see her face all I see is a beautiful, kind, and innocent woman. Just like my mother."

 _"You're father is right. You are weak!"_

"Shut up! I don't wanna talk to you anymore today!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Find Cat Blanc and get him to throw up...How on earth am I goning to do that?"

Then she remembered that a couple months ago when Alya's grandfather was visiting her younger sister had accidentally swallowed some of his pills thinking they were candy. Luckily they had a special medicine they gave her and it made her throw them all up. She hoped Alya still had it. She swung down to her home and knocked on the window.

"Alya?"

"Ladybug! Thank goodness! I need your help! My friend Marinette-"

"Don't worry she's safe but I need you to help me with something."

"Anything!"

"Cat Blanc's akuma is in his stomach and to get it he has to throw it up. Now Marinette told you might have medicine that can do that."

"I do. Wait here." She went to the bathroom and came back with a bottle. "So what's the plan?"

"Well if I'm correct Cat Blanc only attacks at night and he's looking for me so we'll plan a little party where I will be making an appearance. When he shows up we'll have some offer him a drink with the medicine mixed in it. He'll drink it, throw up the akuma, and I will devilze it. Now we just need to plan a quick party."

"Don't worry I know just the guy for that." She grabbed her phone and made a call. "Nino I need your assistance."

Within ten minutes Nino had a small party arranged at the park with Marinette hiding. Alya blogged it online and made sure to add that Ladybug would be there. They hoped Cat Blanc would take the bait. Now all they had to was wait. When night fell they caught the sound of metal being scratched and turned to see Cat Blanc grinning.

"You had a party and didn't invite me? I'm hurt." He said. "So I hear Ladybug is here. Where is she?"

"She...She'll be her soon dude." Nino said.

"Care for a drink while you wait?" Alya asked.

"Hmmm..." He said thinking. "Sure."

"I'll get them." Nino said.

He grabbed three cups and filled it with punch then slipped the medicine in one and mixed it up. He came back and gave one cup to Alya and the third to Cat Blanc.

"No ice?" Adrien said annoyed.

"Sorry! Let me get some."

He put his cup down and went to the cooler then came back with a scoop ice which he poured into Adrien's cup.

"Thank you."

Nino and Alya nervously drank their punch as they watched the akumatized villian drink his. Marinette and everyone else then waited for the medicine to take effect but nothing seemed to be happening.

"What's taking so long?" Kim whispered to Alya.

"I don't know. It should be taking almost immediate effect." Alya whispered back.

"Ohhh." Nino groaned looking green.

"What's wrong honey?" Alya asked him.

"I don't feel so good. Oh no something's coming up!" He ran to a nearby trash can and began puking.

"It really amused that you think I'd fall for a trick like that." Adrien chuckled. "I smelled the medicine so I switched the cups. Now where is Ladybug?"

"Right here kitty!" She called from her hiding spot. She swung down and land right in front of him.

"Give me your earrings Ladybug!"

"You want them? Come and get them."

She led him on a chase through Paris. Out of nowhere he jumped on top of her, they landed on a rooftop and began wrestling each other. It ended with Cat Blanc pinning Ladybug to the roof. She struggled to get loose but he was too strong.

"Finally after such a long time I'll know who you are." Cat Blanc said reaching for her earrings.

"No! You can't!" Ladybug cried.

"Watch me!"

She struggled harder than she ever had.

"Don't be scared Ladybug I'm only going to take your earrings. I'm not going to hurt you. At least not physically."

He took out both of her earrings, Marinette closed her eyes as the pink light engulfed her. When it faded she heard absolutely nothing but utter silence. She was too afraid to look but her curiosity got the better of her and she opened her eyes to see Cat Blanc looking at her in horror.

"Ma...Marinette? No! No you can't be her! You just can't be!"

He jumped off of her and clutched his head in frustration.

 _"See? She never loved you! Kill her! Kill her now!"_ The akuma ordered.

"Shut up!" Adrien shouted to the akuma. He grabbed Marinette roughly by her hand and pulled her along as he walked back to his lair but he blindfolded her and took her down a different tunnel so she couldn't find her way out again. She tried to break from his grip but it was too tight. He then ripped off her blindfold and threw Marinette onto the floor but not to hard.

"I can't believe this!"

"Cat let me explain-"

"Explain what?! All this time you were her! You kept secrets! You lied! There's no truth for me! No compassion! No love! Why?! Why Ladybug?! Why Marinette?!" He shouted. "Why don't you love me?"

Marinette felt tears in her eyes but kept them from falling.

"I do love you." She admitted. "But not when you're like this."

He calmed down a little but he still held fury inside himself.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked.

He pointed over to the mannequin with his mother's wedding dress on it.

"Put it on." He said.

"I don't understand. Why?"

"Put it on!"

"Ah..Alright? But why do you want me to wear this?" She had a bad feeling about what the answer was.

"Very simple my lady. You and I are going to be married."

"What?"

"You and I are going to be together forever. I love you and if you really love me like you say then you'll never leave me. You'll stay with me always til death do us part!"

"Cat Noir I can't-"

"You are going to marry me or Adrien dies!"

"I thought you had killed him."

"I lied! But that could easily become true if you don't do as I say!" He turned and walked toward the door but stopped. "I expect you to be ready in two hours. Don't keep me waiting Princess."

He then slammed door, leaving Marinette alone. Desperate not to let a boy she loved die, she began to prepare for whatever Cat Blanc had planned. She just hoped and prayed that everything would be okay in the end and that this would ease the pain inside Cat Noir's heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien waited impatiently for her to be done. He was just about to walk right back into the room and yell at her when he heard the door creek open. Marinette walked in wearing the wedding dress and veil with her pigtails undone. He smiled, she looked absolutely beautiful, gorgeous, magnificent. He approached her and cupped her face.

"You are so gorgeous." He said.

"Thank you." She sighed. "Don't we need a preist to do this?"

"No. We just need to promise to love and honor each other til we die. Are you ready my darling?"

"I will do as you wish if you tell me where Adrien is first."

"Very well." With that said his white suit and mask faded away to reveal a familiar out fit of clothes then low and behold stood Adrien Agreste except his black hair and yellow eyes had not changed. At that very moment Marinette thought she would die, all this time he was Adrien which meant all this time Adrien was suffering and that akuma was eating away at his very soul.

"Oh no." She whispered in horror.

"Surprised?" He guessed. "Tell me are you relieved that I'm alive or horrified that I've become this? Perhaps you would've preferred me dead instead of this?"

"I...I'm so sorry...I'm must've hurt you so much." Tears started to trail down her face and she began to sob in her hands.

"Oh Princess." He smiled and gently hugged her. "You never hurt me. In fact you make me happy."

"But look at you. Look what's become of you because of me."

"No you didn't do this. My father did and the mayor and Chloe and everyone else who I apparently wasn't good enough for."

"Please stop Adrien. You don't understand what's happening to you. That akuma is killing you."

 _"She's lying!"_ The akuma said.

"You have to fight it! Please! If you really love me then please let this go. You do love me don't you?"

Adrien looked at her pleading face. Of course he loved her, how could he not? She was his world, his everything. How could she even doubt his efforts? Then again he had done a lot of terrible things and he was forcing her to marry against her will. Maybe she was right. Maybe he had gone too far. Maybe he wanted to posse her more than love her.

Just when he was starting to come to his senses he heard a large thud from above and he thought he heard Nino's voice. Was he there? Impossible! No one knew the way here except him and...Plagg! That little traitor! He brought him here! But why?

 _"They want to take her away from you!"_ The akuma said. _"They don't want you to be happy! They don't think you deserve this!"_

Adrien glitches his teeth. He wouldn't let that happen. Marinette felt her heart break even more when she saw the white suit appear around his body again.

"My dear I do believe we have guests." He locked her in the room and went upstairs to confront the intruders. As expected he saw Nino and Alya standing there with Plagg and Nooroo floating behind them. "You guys came to my wedding? How sweet. Though this is a private ceremony."

"We don't wanna hurt you man." Nino said. "Just give us Marinette and we'll leave."

"I have a better idea. Why don't you leave and I won't hurt you."

"Not without Marinette." Alya said.

"Fine but it's your funeral!"

In a flash he leapt on to the two teens and fought them. Neither Nino and Alya stood a chance and they ended up getting tied up.

"Let Marinette go right now!" Alya demanding.

"Never!" Adrien retorted.

"Kid this has got to stop!" Plagg said.

"You!" He snatched him and Nooroo and began squeezing them. "Some friend you are!"

"Kid you can't do this!" Plagg choked.

"I won't let you take Marinette away!"

"Do you even realize what's happening to you?" Nooroo cried. "As we speak the akuma is draining you like a flea on a dog! And it once it's had it's full they'll be nothing left of you except sheer madness!"

"Shut up! That's not true!"

"You wanna know the truth kid?! Well here it is!" Plagg shouted. "If you continue down this road you're only gonna get worse!"

"You don't know that!"

"I know that a mad man's emotions are unpredictable and unstable! You're forcing Marinette to marry you? What's next forced rape?"

"I would never-"

"You say that now but wait til all your sanity is gone! And suppose you have children, the akuma will drive you to abuse them! Face it! If you do this you'll be a monster!"

"SHUT UP!" Adrien roared trying to choke the life out of the kwamis.

"Kid please!" Plagg croaked. "I know what it's like to be so desperate for love that you'll do anything for it even if it's wrong! But you still can't do it!"

"Stop!" A voice screamed.

He turned to see Marinette standing across from him with Tikki.

"Marinette so nice of you to show up."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because I love you and want to be with you. And you will marry me because if you don't they all die!"

"Don't do it Marinette!" Alya said.

"We're not worth it!" Nino said.

"Be quiet!" Adrien snarled. He knocked them out with his fist.

"I...I...I...I don't know!" She collapsed to the floor and began cry bitterly. She buried her face in her hands as she sobbed. Adrien released the kwamis and approached her.

"Princess...Why are you crying?" He asked softly. His hands reached for her. "Please don't cry...I...Hate it you when cry."

"I can't help it! I'm afraid! I'm afraid of losing you!"

"You're not going to lose me. We're going to be together."

"But the akuma is going to hurt you! And I've hurt you! You're hurting! And it's all my fault! And...And..." She couldn't finish her words, she could only cry.

"No. No! Please stop crying! Please! You're not supposed to be sad! You're supposed to be happy! I love you! I love you!"

But her tears didn't stop soon Adrien felt his own tears start fall. He couldn't bear to see the one he loved so sad. Marinette lifted her face from hands and looked at his face. He gently took her face and wiped away her tears.

"I love you so much." He said.

She cupped his cheek and kissed him. It took him by surprise but he kissed back and moaned contently. He brushed her cheek and stroked her hair while she kept her arms around his neck. He felt warm and fuzzy, he felt happiness. Real happiness.

 _"What are you doing boy?"_ The akuma shouted. _"Don't defy me! Kill her! Kill her now!"_

Adrien quickly broke away from her.

"Oh God!" He cried. "Leave me alone!"

"Adrien? What is it?" Marinette asked. "What's wrong?"

He started coughing like crazy.

"Adrien what's the matter?"

She then watched in horror as he threw up blackish purple ooze. The last thing that came out was the akuma. It attempted to fly away only to have Plagg and Tikki smash it with a piece of broken glass.

"Ah-ah you nasty bug! You are going nowhere!" Plagg said.

Adrien then transformed back to normal and collapsed on the floor.

"Oh Adrien." Marinette wept laying at his side.

"I'm sorry Marinette." He said weakly. "I meant what I said...I love you...so much."

He passed out.

"It's okay Adrien." She sobbed. "It's okay. Nobody can hurt you anymore."

When Nino and Alya regained consciousness they went to get an ambulance. Adrien was taken to the hospital to scan for any injuries.


End file.
